Lynn Brown
Lynn Brown is a Character of the Scream Series. She appeared in The Scream: Revenge of the Screams. She is portrayed by Ariane Rhinehart. Biography The Scream: Revenge of the Screams Lynn is first seen when she meets Kevin Bradley. Hey, what are you doing here?? Miley, one of Lynn's friends asks. I am searching for a friend but he is gone. By the way, my name is Kevin. Hi, I am Miley and these are Lynn and Tess. So, how did that friend looked like. Friend?? oh he is not important, Would you three like to come over to a house a few miles ago from here. A party is going on, and I would like that you join it, Kevin says. Ok good, we will go to it, Tess says. Lynn is also agreed and they go to Sam's house. Lynn and the others walk inside the house. Who are they??, Another boy asks to Kevin. Just three girls I have just met, Kevin says. Ok no problem, Evan says. They introduce themselves to each other. Lynn is already very interested in Bruce. So who is the owner of this big house, Tess and Miley aks to Bruce. A Friend of mine, Bruce says: He is upstairs. And what is he doing there, Miley asks very interested. He is with his girlfriend, Isabelle says looking mad. Lynn wants to talk with Bruce, but she sees Isabelle is his girlfriend. Lynn, Tess and Miley are later on the same school as the others. During the lessons, Lynn has still a chrush on Bruce. Some Weeks later, Lynn hears Bruce is dissappeared. She wants to find him, but she can't find him. She and Lynn ask Sam about it, but he doesn't want to talk. Lynn becomes very angry and ask him it again angry. "Ok, he is gone" Sam says. Lynn is even more angry and she thinks it is all Sam's fault. Noa and Tess want to make her less angry but it doesn't work. She angry walks away. Lynn walks towards a Scream, which picks her up and throws her into a van. Lynn later wakes up with Bruce and Isabelle. Lynn is very glad to see Bruce back. Bruce wants to protect Isabelle. Lynn is very angry about it. She also has a crush on Bruce. Lynn becomes even more angry and attacks Isabelle. Bruce wants to stop the fight, but it fails. Later, Bruce has stopped the fight. Isabelle is glad about it and she kisses with Bruce. Lynn is very angry and walks away. She walks some hours alone until she sees Bruce and Isabelle again. She apologizes and they go further. They walk further until a car is driving towards them. William and 3 other Screams step out of the car. "Looks who is there" William says to Bruce. "I have a present for you" William says and he throws the head of Kevin on the ground. "I did this for you, are we friends now again?" William says. "No of course not!!" Bruce says loud. "Kill those stupid girls, This son of a bitch is for me" William says to the other Screams. The other 3 Screams attack Lynn and Isabelle. Isabelle kills one of them. The other two attack Lynn. Lynn fights back, but the other Screams are stronger. One of them cuts of her hand and the other one puts his knife in her troath. She falls dead on the ground. Relationships Allies *Tess Neville - Best Friend *Lynn Brown † - Friend *Chayenne Robertson - Friend *Kevin Bradley † - Classmate and Friend *Sam Stone - Classmate *Bruce Wakefield - Classmate *Isabelle Fletcher - Classmate *Noa Knight - Classmate *Evan Turner † Classmate *Dylan Twain † - Classmate Enemies *Scream † - Killer *Master Scream † *William Wilson/The Scream † Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters